The World's Sweetest Valentine
by Ty Riles
Summary: (H.Hr) Hermione worries how her Valentine's day will go, while Harry has some tricks up his sleeve. R + R!!!


A/N: Hi guys, I haven't written in a while because I've been so busy. Anyway, my deepest sorrow goes out to those lost on September 11th and their families. I really encourage everyone to go redcross.org to see what you can do to help. Remember, united we stand. 

Okay, I know it's not Valentine's day or even around there, but I got the idea for it now and if I don't write it down I'll forget it. So, read and review and I don't care if you flame because it's not my problem. And, oh yeah, it's h/hr so watch out! ^_^

The World's Sweetest Valentine

Hermione glanced at her clock; startled to see it read 1 'o clock in the morning. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, wondering why she always waited for the day before to make her Valentine's Day cards. She glanced down at the little hearts cut from pink and red paper, with messages scrolled in her neat manuscript such as "loving ya" or, "be mine". She didn't make special ones for any particular person, except, Harry Potter.

She sighed, not knowing if she should even give him this one with the special saying, he probably wouldn't even give her anything, let alone with his tight Quidditch schedule even know if was February. She picked the one she had for him up carefully in her hands and read the message again.

Too Long I've held back,

Tell that it's not too late.

I get all flustered even talking to you,

Let alone ask you on a date.

Yep, it was the stupidest poem she had even heard of next to the one about beans her uncle always sings on his birthday. She tossed it into the wastebasket under her desk. Hermione counted the already made Valentines, thankfully she had enough. She decided to just give Harry a regular one, as she climbed into her four poster bed.

Valentine's Day greeted Hogwarts with a surprise blanket of fresh snow over the night. Frost blew into the open dorm window Lavender forgot to close. Hermione shivered as she pushed it shut, grabbing her things for a shower. 

After toweling off, Hermione pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a pink sweater with a cowl neck. She pulled her hair into two braids and stuffed the homemade Valentines into her blue messenger's bag.

The common room was decked out with pink, red and white. Heart shaped cookies lay sprinkled on the tables. Students all around were exchanging more than just Valentines, Hermione observed, catching a glance of Dean and blonde girl kissing in the corner. She noticed Harry's feet flung over the arm of a chair, chatting away with Ron.

"Oh, HEY!" Ron announced loudly as Hermione approached them; Harry nudged him with his elbow.

"Good morning boys..." Hermione began to fish through her bag for suitable Valentine's to give them. But was interrupted when Harry, suddenly, took her hand.

"...Uh...let's go for a walk, it's really nice out." Hermione agreed before running back up to grab her corduroy coat. When she returned they all headed downstairs.

The sun reflected brightly off the snow, blinding the three as they walked onto the courtyard. The trees were holding the white powder with their frail branches. The atmosphere nipped the teenagers' noses.

"Wait here." Harry said, putting up a hand before dashing across the grounds. Hermione sat on the steps with Ron, chatting about his new girlfriend, Amanda.

"She does NOT look like a penguin!" Ron cried, as Harry returned. He was out of breath, panting as he slowed near the steps.

"Come with me..." He breathed, taking one of her mitten hands. She followed after him across the icy grounds, leaving Ron, grinning on the steps.

They reached the middle of the open spot, when Harry wrapped his strong arms around Hermione's waist, thrusting her onto his shoulders. After she steadied herself, she peered across the ground. There was a message in the snow apparently stomped out with footprints. It read: Harry P. + Hermione G. = Love Forever, with a big heart around it. After she gasped, Harry let her down, assuming she saw it all.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered, pulling her close to him. She smiled, never feeling happier. 

"This is the world's sweetest Valentine." She whispered, her lips tickling his cold cheek.

When returning to the common room that afternoon, Hermione left her friends as she skipped up the stairs to retrieve a certain lost Valentine from the trash. She caught a glance of the snow creation from the dorm window. She laughed skipping back down the stairs, "I guess from now on Valentine's day has to be mushy!"

A/N: THE END! I don't care if it was fluffy, I like fluffy. I'm darn proud of this one! =) Please review!!! -- Love always, Ty 


End file.
